I Blame Prussia!
by nonename
Summary: Prussia gives advice but Germany doesn't stay and listen. Nothing bad could possibly happen right? Eventual Mpreg! GerIta LudwigxFeliciano
1. Chapter 1: the Curl

Well my last story didn't go that well so here I am with another one I am slowly getting better at this so I hope you guys like it! OH! Also this will be turned into a long running story so keep tuning in every week or few days for the next chapter!

_That cold glare…_HIS _cold glare. It sent shivers up Feliciano's spine. Those shivers weren't actually that _bad…_Actually they felt incredibly _good. _Ludwig being strong, tense, and strict, already turned Feliciano on, glaring just turned him on even more. Then there was that day the one Feliciano would always remember. It had been a long day of training and they were finally heading home. As soon as they got in Ludwig plopped onto the couch and Italy went up to his room. "Another day of useless training…" Ludwig mumbled to himself. "Hey bruder you know if Italy doesn't behave then just pull his hair like you would a child's. Just be careful not to…" Prussia paused looking back and noticing that Ludwig had already run upstairs. "…pull on his curl. Shit…..oh well…" Prussia mumbled going back to putting grocery's away. Germany rounded the corner and knocked on Italy's door hearing a 'Veee~' in reply. "ITALY! Must you leave your clothes scattered about the floor!" Ludwig yelled as Feli flinched a bit. Not only was Germany yelling but he was giving him that oh so sexy glare that Feliciano loved so much. "I I'm sorry Germany I just I-I…" Italy began as Germany walked over to him. "G-Germany w-what are you doi…" Italy paused as Germany tugged on his hair, his hand brushing his curl."N-ngh Germany w-what?" Not quite understanding what happened but pleased with the reaction Germany pulled on the curl. "Ugh Germanyyyyyy!" Italy moaned loudly causing Ludwig to shudder finally understanding what was going on. 'I should stop but I don't want to I want him…..' Germany thought to himself. "L-Ludwig…." Italy grabbed Germany (who was stunned by the use of his human name) and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ludwig sneaked his tongue in and explored Feli's hot cavern. Germany quickly removed his and Italy's shirts. "G-Germany!" Italy moaned as Germany licked down from his neck to his chest. "Germany….I want you…n-now!" Italy begged. Ludwig grabbed some lube from the bedside table (he found it there one day while snooping around Italy's room) and poured it onto his fingers coating them generously (their pants having been lost long ago). He kissed Italy passionately too distract him while the first finger entered him. Italy squirmed in discomfort but was soon moaning as the second finger was added. Germany poked around inside of Italy trying to find his sweet spot. "LUDWIG!" Feli screamed in pure bliss his vision blinded with stars. Germany knew he found it. He quickly added the third finger stretching Feliciano carefully. After he felt that Feliciano was prepared enough Ludwig sat his erection at Italy's entrance looking up at him. "Ready?" Germany managed to pant out. Italy shook his head meekly. Ludwig slowly pushed in inch by inch until he was buried up to the hilt. "N-ngh I-Italy…." Germany stuttered unable to form coherent thoughts with Feliciano's tight wetness surrounding his length. "M-May…I move…?" Germany panted as Italy bucked his hips in response. Ludwig set a slow pace at first speeding up as Italy begged for more. "G-Germany…More! Harder…Faster!" Germany moaned as he pounded into Italy over and over at an animalistic pace. "I-Italy….so tight!" Germany could sense that Italy was close so he leaned down and grabbed Feliciano's weeping member. The feeling of Germany pumping him and pounding into him was amazing he couldn't take much more. Moments later Italy came with a shriek of bliss as Germany sucked on his curl. Italy clenched tightly around Germany's cock sending him over the edge. They lay next to each other panting for air. Just before Italy fell asleep he heard a mumbled "I love you Feli…" From germany. "I love you too Ludwig…" Italy replied as they fell fast into the realm of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The News

This was the third week in a row that Germany was in the bathroom holding Italy's hair as he puked. I mean sure Italy could get sick just like the other nations but this was _RIDICULOUS_! They had even gone to the doctor's three times, but they couldn't figure out what was wrong with poor Feli. Ludwig and Gilbert sat up for hours reading health books, trying to find a cure for Feliciano. About a week later it got to the point where they had to take Feli to see the special doctor that took care of the nations.

"Well Mr. Vargas what are your symptoms?" Asked the kind young doctor. "Well I'm always hungry. I puke every morning. I'm constantly tired. My stomach feels like it's being kicked all day….aaaaaand I have really weird cravings!" Italy replied as he ran to puke for the third time that morning. "Well I'm pretty sure I know what it is...but I'll take some tests to make sure. How long has he been like this?" The doctor looked over to Germany. "About a month." The German replied. "Don't worry he will be ok!" The doctor gave Germany a firm pat on the shoulder reassuring him that Italy would be ok.

After about an hour the doctor came back in with a clipboard full of papers. "Well I have some news for you two…" The doctor looked at them both with a smile and walked over to Italy placing a hand on his belly.

"Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig Beilschmidt you guys are having a baby…!"

"WAIT WERE WHAT!"

"Well male nations can get pregnant…it's how they reproduce of course!"

Germany sighed and calmed himself. "I see…well thank you doctor…for the help." Germany grabbed Italy's hand and walked out briskly. When they got home Ludwig immediately headed to his brother's room for advice.

"Bruder Feliciano is pregnant…." Ludwig took a seat next to gilbert in a computer chair.

"I kinda figured he was…soooo ya gonna keep it…?" Gilbert asked putting his book down.

"I can't just kill an infant….but I don't think I would be the greatest father in the world…"

"Are you kidding me you're a big softy around kids remember when you babysat sealand? He said it was the best day of his life! You would be an amazing father! Just answer this question for me Bruder. Do you love him…?"

Germany thought of all the moments he ever spent with Italy and how he felt around him. "Yes I do more than anything…!"

"Then tell him that because I'm sure he is very scared. Just think of what he's going through…?"

"Alright I'll go tell him now." Germany got up from his seat slowly walking towards Italy's room.

"Feliciano…?" Ludwig asked as he knocked quietly. He put his ear to the door and heard sobbing. He wondered if his reaction was why he was crying. Ludwig walked in quietly sitting down next to Feli on the bed. He was curled up in a ball hugging his pillow and sobbing loudly but softly.

"Feliciano why are crying….?" Germany helped Italy to sit up. He really was a mess. His hair was messy and his eyes were red and puffy. But to Germany he was still beautiful.

"B-Because I'm p-pregnant and I k-know you d- don't want i-it and that y-you don't l-love me anyway…I just w-wish that I didn't screw up e-everything I have ever h-had…" Germany kissed Italy passionately, knocking him down on the bed as he pulled away.

"G-Germany Wh-"

"Don't ever think that I don't love you Feliciano. I would never be able to live without you!" Germany placed his hand on Italy's slightly swollen stomach. "This is our child and we will raise it together…I'll be with you every step of the way…" Italy kissed Germany back showing that he understood and was ready for the experience of a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting ready

It had been three months after they had gotten the news and they were doing well. Each month Ludwig went out and bought Feliciano new clothes. He was pretty big for only being three months in but Ludwig ignored it. He had also gone shopping for groceries two to three times a week. Italy craved wursts, pizza, and pasta all the time, sometimes all at the same time. At the beginning of the fourth month they had the opportunity to learn the sex of the baby.

"What do you think Germany…I want to know, but do you?" Italy asked looking up at him.

"I want to know too." The German replied.

"Oh what do we have here…?" The doctor moved the screen around a bit looking perplexed.

"Ah…well I have some news for you two!"

"What is it is the baby alright…!"

"Yes yes don't worry the _babies_ are fine!"

"Wait _babies_…?"

"Why yes of course you two are having twins!"

"Ve~ Germany Germany did you hear that? We are having two bambini!" Italy's eyes sparkled with joy as he squeezed Germany's hand gently.

"Y-Yes I heard I am very excited too." 'And shocked' Germany thought.

"Well this one here on the left is a girl and this one on the right is a boy."

After that Italy and Germany headed home. They talked about when they would start buying baby things and when they would start picking names.

"I think that we should name the girl Natalia."

"I agree, und we should name the boy Aksel."

"Ve~ I like that name Germany!"

"Italy you and only you may call me Ludwig ok…?"

"I know Germany. Well I am very tired so I'm going to take a nap ok?"

"Sure goodnight Italy."

"Goodnight. I love you Ludwig!"

"I-I love you to Feliciano…" Germany gave Italy a quick peck on the lips before he drifted off to sleep.

"Hey bruder what month is it?" Germany asked walking into the kitchen, where he found gilbert and Matthew eating ice cream. He was used to this of course. Whenever Gilbert got bored he invited over his boyfriend. Of course it didn't bother Germany because Matthew was a good guy plus he helped with Italy so that was a plus.

"Oh hallo Matthew, It's nice to see you." Germany replied as he looked at the calendar. 'It's July so that means Italy will be due in December…' Germany calculated the days so he knew when to be ready. The month after they went shopping for baby items and stuff to baby proof the house like locks and such. Germany chose clothes for Aksel and Italy chose clothes for Natalia. They bought two cribs, a mobile, and various paints for the nursery. When they arrived back home they put the cribs together and got the paints ready. They had purple for the background color of the room, and then Feliciano painted various landscapes of Italy and Germany by each crib.

"C'è tutto fatto!" Italy exclaimed as he finished painting the last little hut in a landscape of Germany.

"Italy dinner is ready!" Germany called from the kitchen as Italy ran downstairs as fast as he could.

After dinner they went upstairs and slept off a long day's work.


	4. Update

I Blame Prussia story update!

Hey guys it's Jazzi here just giving you an update on the story and getting some ideas. I have had some people say that they want some reality added to the story. By reality I mean like complications with the babies and stuff ya know? So I am here to have you guys take a vote. Do you guys want an all hunky dory happy story? Or do you want some complications and stuff if so tell me what you want to happen in a sentence or two and I will try to incorporate the best ones! Well that's it so get everything in fast because the next chapter will be up in about a week or less!


	5. Chapter 4: The Delivery

Well originally this was going too posted by Thursday or Friday but I had nothing to do so I decided to get a head start on the next few chapters! Here ya go!

_They were well into the eighth month and Germany noticed some strange things about Italy. He didn't go to the bathroom as much, he was having some swelling in his hands, and he was gaining extreme weight. This worried Germany so the next day he brought him to the doctors.

"Well is he going to be ok…?" Ludwig asked as the doctor walked into the room with the test results.

"I'm afraid to tell you this but Feliciano has Preeclampsia…"The doctor put a hand on Ludwig's shoulder and frowned.

"What does that mean..?"Ludwig started to shout. His heart was beating in his ears.

"It means that we have to deliver the twins now."

"W-What!"

"If we don't it will be a big risk for the babies and Feliciano." The doctor walked over to Feliciano and helped him onto a gurney.

"Italy they are going to deliver the twins now ok…?" Ludwig held Feli's hand and spoke to him gently as they wheeled him into the operating room.

"Ludwig I'm scared…" Italy cried. "My Bambini…will they…be ok?" Italy stared at Germany through tear filled eyes. Germany wasn't 100% sure that they would be alright in the end but he could never tell Italy that.

"They are going to be perfectly ok…" Germany kissed Italy's forehead.

After about three hours the twins had been delivered. They were in the ICU because they had a few problems. Natalia had small lungs and Aksel couldn't even breathe by himself. Italy and Germany visited them every day for a week. Every day they went Italy would hide in Ludwig's arms crying "My bambini!" over and over again. By the middle of the second week they didn't know if the babies would even make it to their third week of life.


	6. Chapter 5: Is this Goodbye?

The twins had been in the ICU for about a month and Italy and Germany went for what they thought would be their last visit. Little did they know the hospital had a surprise for them. They had not seen them in a week because of their busy schedules. So they got into the car at 8:30 that morning and headed to the hospital to say goodbye to their baby's. When they arrived at the twin's room they were shocked. What they saw was not their sick children but something that made their hearts jump with joy. Standing there was Lovino and Antonio holding their beautiful looking _healthy _babies.

"My bambini!" Italy cried as he rushed over and picked up Natalia from Romano. Germany smiled and slowly walked over to take Aksel from Spain's arms.

"We wanted to be here when you guys bring them home!" Antonio smiled and stood up next to Romano hugging him around the waist tightly. Then he asked Italy what the twin's names were.

"Well this is Natalia Rose Vargas!" He gestured to the baby in his arms.

"Yes und this is Aksel Mathias Beilschmidt." Germany replied as he looked down at little Aksel who was sleeping peacefully. Lovino moved to get out of Antonio's hold but lost to no avail.

"You damn tomato bastar-"

"Plus we have some news for you two also!" Spain cut off Lovino with his exclamation smiling proudly. Then he slowly moved his hand to Lovino's belly and rubbed it lovingly. Italy and Germany stopped what they were doing and looked up at Antonio and Lovino.

"Tell them Lovi!" Antonio looked up and kissed Romano's temple causing him to blush furiously.

"Well I and the t-tomato bastard here a-are…h-having a b-bambino…" Romano stumbled on his words out of embarrassment.

"Fratello!" Italy handed Natalia to Germany and then ran to Lovino hugging him tightly.

"I am so happy for you! You will be a great Madre I'm sure of it!"

"Fratello be careful the baby!" Lovino yelled prying Italy off of his stomach.

"I'm sorry Fratello!" Italy cried as he went back to get Natalia.

"It's ok I'm alright…" Lovino pouted like a puppy as he begged Spain to take him home. They fought for about 5 minutes as Germany tried to stop them until tiny cries pierced through the room like a knife.

"Awww don't cry Natalia mamma will be sad too…" Italy said as he rocked Natalia gently trying to calm her down. Germany did the same trying to calm down Aksel.

"Fratello why don't you sing them the lullaby our Madre sang to us when we were little?"

"Oh you're right I remember it….I will sing it to them!" Italy took both of the screaming babies into his arms and began to sing.

Fai la nanna principino,

Fai la nanna cuoricino,

(Fai la nanna rosellina,

Fai la nanna bambolina),

Dormi bene nel lettino,

Che la mamma e' qui vicino.

Chiudi gli occhi dormi tanto

E vedrai tutto e' un incanto.

Rosso, verde, azzurro e oro

Son piu' belli, mio tesoro.

Viola, arpa e mandolino:

Tutto e' suono per il mio bambino

(per la mia bambina)

By the end the twins were yawning and falling asleep again.

"There all better now!" Feli whispered as he gave Aksel back to Ludwig.

"Well we better get back home and put these two into their cribs." Ludwig looked to Feli as they both stood up.

"You and Antonio may come too if u want fratello?" Italy looked up at Lovino who nodded shyly. When they arrived home they put the twins to bed and showed Antonio and Lovino around the nursery. All in all it was a very special day that they would all remember.

Lullaby translation:

Hush a bye, little prince,

Hush a bye, little heart,

(Hush a bye, little rose, hush a bye, little doll),

Sleep well in your cradle,

Your mum is here, close by.

Close your eyes, sleep for a long time

And you will see that everything is enchanting.

Red, green, blue and gold

Are more beautiful, my sweetheart.

Viola, harp and mandolin:

Everything is sound for my little baby boy

(for my little baby girl)


End file.
